Viajes en el tiempo
by Kemila
Summary: Esta aventura es sobre viajes sobre el tiempo que Sonic tendra que unirse para acabar con todos los enemigos derrotados juntos ¿alguien va a morir en esta aventura?


**Hola este es mi primera historia darme una oportunidad y como soy nueva no se **

**muy bien como funciona esto**

**y lo de siempre Sonic y los demás no son de mi propiedad , son de SEGA**

**excepto mi personaje.**

**Está historia empienza con el Sonic clásico. Las separaciones con lineas **

**indican ****distintos tiempos de la vida del pasado , al presente hasta el futuro.**

* * *

Sonic: 12 Tails: 6 Amy: 8 Cream: 4 Knuckles: 14

Era un día tranquilo se podia ver un cilo azul celeste resplandecientes moteada con nubes blancas con pajaritos cantando y ardillas cogiendo nueces ,

cuando apareció un rayo azul tirando una ardilla de un árbol que estaba cogiendo nueces , y un lindo zorrito de dos colas volando detrás de el intentando

alcanzar un erizo azul inútilmente.

\- Sonic espera - parándose y cogiendo aire - yo no soy tan rápido como tú - diciendo desesperadamente.

Derrepente aparece Sonic dándole una palmadita en la cabecita tan linda que tiene , que hace que el zorrito con el nombre de Tails.

Empienza a sonrojarse inflando los mofletes como unas ardillas que estaban comiendo unas nueces. Cogiendo al pobre zorrito , cargandolo

a caballito , corriendo hasta llegar al sitio indicado dónde todo el equipo le estaban esperandoles con un equidna rojo , una eriza rosa

acompañada por una coneja de color crema con un chao azul celeste con su madre que parece que ha caido del cielo.

\- Por fin habéis llegado - dijo un equidna rojo malhumorado - rapidito que he dejado la esmeralda maestra sola y esa rata con alas seguramente

querra robarmela y si le hace algo , es por tu culpa estúpido. - KNUCKLES - tapandole los oídos a la conejito Cream - hay niños delante.

\- ¿De que quería hablarnos Tails?- Gracias Vainilla. Quiero hablaros sobre una extraña energía que he localizado cerca de la guarida de Ivo Robonick.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Por eso me has llamado para que dejase la esmeralda maestra en manos de esa sucia murcielaja? ¿Por eso me has llamado?- Eee ... sí.

\- ¿Y por que crees que os voy ayudar? - dijo el molesto equidna.- Por que nos debes un favor - resaltando la última palabra.

\- En marcha todos Sonic sera el primero en ir y ... no hace falta que os lo dija por que es

siempre el mismo plan , en marcha.

* * *

Sonic: 15 Tails: 10 Amy: 12 Cream: 8 Knuckles: 18 Cosmo: 8

En otro punto del tiempo en el espacio se puede ver una nave inmensa azul dentro se le podia ver un rayo azul corriendo

huyendo de una eriza rosa que llevaba un martillo.

\- SONIIIIIIIIC VUELVE AQUÍ , tan solo lo que quiero hacerte es darte con mi martillo una y otra y mil veceees - corriendo

con un martillo diez veces más grande que ella.

\- Tails ayúdame - que casualmente pasaba por hay con Cosmo.- Amy ¿podrías parar por favor? - dijo Tails intentando ser lo más amable que podía.

\- Mph solo por que me lo dices tu - dijo Amy

\- Tails necesito tu ayuda , un abujero negro está delante de la nave y no creo que podamos esquivarlo - dijo Chris desesperado.

\- Qué avisad a los demás , tenemos que reunirnos todos en el mando principalmente - Corriendo para poder hacer algo.

\- Tails puedes hacer algo - dijo Cream apunto de llorar.

\- No creo que pueda hacer algo tendremos que esperar a que pase un milagro- dijo con esperanza - ¿seguro Tails que no puedes hacer nada? - Dijo Knuckles.

\- No lo siento tendremos que esperar - dijo triste por no poder hacer nada.

* * *

Sonic: 19 Tails: 14 Amy: 16 Knuckles: 22

\- Tails ¿has podido encontrar algo? - dijo una eriza rosa algo mayor sonriendole - No todavía pero ... - cuándo oyeron un ruido que venía del

bolsillo de Tails - Creo que a detectado un energía - se podía ver en la pantalla un punto rojo - Sonic , Knuckles venid hemos descubierto

que aquí hay una extraña energía - bien Tais vamos a ver que es eso.

Todos siguieron a Tails que tenía el localizador. Caminaron sobre túneles oscuros y llenos de rocas y piedras

con poca luz que solo se podía ver los pies.

\- Creo que es ese portal tan extraño negro ... ¿quien va entrar? - yo voy entrar dijo Knuckles - no creo que puedas caber con el tamaño que tienes -

dijo un erizo azul con un pañuelo marrón - ja ja que gracioso lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde y tienes envidia de mi.

\- yo de ti en serio , yo al menos tengo cerebro no como tu - dijo divertido el entro primero , pero le costo algo entrar , luego fue Sonic con Tails detrás y la última fue Amy pensando

por que los hombres son tan estúpidos y por que no son tan listos y por que no paran de decir tantas estupideces.

* * *

**Yo espero que me deis una oportunidad por favor la**** verdad es que yo tengo mucha imaginación pero**

**no se expresarlo con historias espero que me dejéis****rewies aunque sean malos y que algún escritor**

**profesional me aconseje algo. Os es pero :D**


End file.
